Keep my heart beating
by XoexoBlack
Summary: Oli is out of control and his mother can't stand it. He's sent off to live with his old best friend, Leah Clearwater. There, what happens when Seth suddenly has an interest in boys? SethxOC slash Male on Male, smut rated M and all that good stuff. :3
1. Chapter 1

_**NEW COMPUTER! OHMYGOSSSHHH! So, just got my new computer and it's the coolest thing on the planet. In honor of that, I decided my precious Oli and my sweetie pie Seth deserved some Looove ;D So, Oli is an OC, and he's on the alternative side. SOME THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW: No, Dahvie Vanity and Scotty Vanity are not related. No, I'm talking about Cobra Starship BEFORE that crappy song Good girls go bad. No, I'm not an emo loser ^^ LET'S GET ROLLING!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Oli.**_

_

* * *

_

_"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Oli yelled somewhere near the top of his lungs. "You can't expect them to take me!"_

_"Well we certainly aren't keeping you!" His mother yelled, turning her back on him and crossing her arms. "I can't deal with you anymore! I'm sending you to your friends house and you have to deal with it!"_

_Oli put his head into his hands. "Mum, I haven't talked to Leah in _years_! She'll never let me live with her! Are you insane!" He shouted._

_"Me and your father have decided, he's calling Ms. Clearwater right now. You're going." She said sternly._

_"Well I--" _

_She stuck up her hand. "No, no more talking about it. Go to your room and pack."_

* * *

"Would you like a pillow sir?"

Oli jumped as his head whipped up to a female flight attendant pushing a cart full of soda and chips and blankets and pillows. Oli shook his head. "Naw, now I'm awake. I don't need it."

She looked concerned. "Are you sure? It's been a long flight from South Carolina." She said, reaching down into the shelf of the cart.

Oli shook his head again. "Nope, I'm cool, I'll just have a pepsi, please?" He asked spying a blue can under the cart.

She looked upset once more. "Sorry, is Coke okay?" She asked.

Oli looked at her odd. "Um, is monopoly money okay for your pay?!" He asked angrily.

Her eyes went wide for a second then walked off. Oli scoffed. "No Pepsi, what kinda plane is this where there's no Pepsi. Pfft, if I had a plane there'd be eighteen gallons of Pepsi. Ohh! And Orange Fanta, that stuffs the best!" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Soooo," Sam said, awkwardly standing with a sign that said "Oliver" in big pink letters with rainbows and little green creatures and the Cheshire Cat all over it. "Um, where is he?"

Leah pushed him, staring intently at the board overhead. "There!" She suddenly shouted loudly. She pointed up to a yellow arriving signal on the board. Sam had jumped slightly from the outburst while Seth looked up from the chair with huge eyes. When listening to music, you never know what's about to yell at you. "He should be getting off right now!" She jumped up and down and squealed. "Ahh! I haven't seen Oliver in _forever_! I'm gonna be so happy to see him!" She said.

Seth was looking around, completely lost. He pulled out one head phone and paused his tiny MP3 player he had gotten for Christmas. "Wha...?" He asked in Sam's direction.

He shrugged then lifted his hand, pointing to Leah and mouthing the words, "Insane bitch!" They both silently laughed together.

Leah swayed back and forth as she waited for him, hopefully, he still looked something like he had two years ago.

Suddenly, there was a rush of people walking out. Leah once more squealed extra loud, jumping up higher. "Hold the sign up! Hold the sign up!" She shouted. "That's why I gave it to you! You're taller!" She said, glaring up at Sam.

His eyes went wide as he held the sign up a bit higher than before. Slowly, Leah went up on her toes, glancing at everyone of the people out there.

"AHHH! THERE!" Leah shouted even louder, even though Sam thought it impossible to go any louder. Sam's eyes went wide and he held the sign up at attention.

There walked a short boy, about 5'4. He had black hair that had a striped section with pink, Leah thought Oliver had called it a "Coon tail" or something. He was wearing a brightly coloured shirt with an ice cream cone on it, it said "Scream for my ice cream" and had the band name "Blood on the Dance Floor" on it. He was wearing skin tight skinny jeans, dark washed, with a rainbow studded belt. He was pulling a rolling suit case and had a back pack on. He also had two lip piercings, called lizard bites...or something, and, under his shirt, hip piercings.

Leah elbowed Sam and he held that freaking sign even higher. "OLIVER!" Leah called out, trying to jump up extra high to make him see.

Extreme happiness flooded the boys face and he started running towards Leah. Once they were close enough, Oliver dropped his suit case and ran into Leah, hugging her tightly. "LEAH!" He shouted while spinning her around.

Seth once again was wide eyed looking around, completely lost. Sam went over next to him and looked at the pair oddly. "Hey kid," He said. "Has your sis ever acted like this before."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? Those two love each other. They'll do this every single morning they see each other now. He said, looking at them oddly.

"AHHHH! I'M SOOOO SO SO SO SOOOOO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" Oliver yelled.

"AHHHH! I'M SOOOO SO SO SO SOOOOO MUCH HAPPIER TO SEE YOU!" Leah yelled back.

* * *

"So, what the hell happened to your plugs?" Leah asked, examining Oli's ear.

Oli shrugged. "Two years ago, day before I left, some kid on the beach yanked on 'em." Leah made a somewhat, "SHHHHHH! AHHHHH!" noise. "Yeah, hurt like hell. I stopped growing them after that. I'm cool with one inch, though I was going for one and a half." He said, sticking his fingers into the holes.

Leah widened her eyes, then put them back to normal. "So, anything else you get while you've been gone?" She asked, putting her feet up on the back of the passenger seat of the truck they were in.

Oli smirked, following her lead and being sure to almost kick the driver--Sam? Oli thought-- in the head. "I'm glad you asked. You'll never guess what I got done, and when I tell you, you'll never believe you can get it done." He said, nodding his head twice.

Leah widened her eyes. "What?! TELL MEEE!" She whined.

Oli grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Got my dick pierced." He said.

Leah gasped. "NO WAY! Didn't that hurt?!" She asked, staring at him.

Oli shrugged. "Meh, I can take the pain."

Seth, from the front, had gotten big eyes and tried to stare ahead, not thinking about Oli…or his dick…or it's piercing.

Sam had kept driving faster with each nasty word until they were at eighty. Oli took his legs off the seat and leaned up, staring at the speedometer. "Woo!" He shouted. "Faster! I wanna go back in time!" Leah and him giggled at the stupid joke and Oli went back to the back seat.

The rest of the car ride basically went the same way. Piercing talk, tattoo talk, sexual talk, some girl named Mackenzie Oli had slept with, and more giggling at stupid jokes.

_**SOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW DO YOU LIKE MY OLI!? Cos I luff him. Well, special shout out to my lover, wife, Leah *x3*, soulmate, Lyz. The girl corrupting me enough to get me to cyber xD Well, she almost got me. ;D So, this is also to Ryan, Dacen, Rainbow, Reighnbouex, Reighnbeau, whoever the hell you are today. Luff you boy. And I GUESS Forrest gets a shout out. :p Love all three you guys.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Really? Did that REALLY happen? Did that REALLY JUST HAPPEN!? I uploaded two other chapters, but it was from my mother's laptop, thus, I don't have them atm, BUUUTT I so did upload them, and they're SOOOOO not there. Obviously. I'm mad. Like, seriously.**_

* * *

Seth groaned. He was now going to have Leah's and Oliver's laughs in his head for eternity now. It was purely _annoying_. Seth fell backwards, closing his eyes and lifting up his legs, finally hitting the bed and feeling the pillows surround his head and comfort him. He adjusted himself so he was laying normally on the bed. Seth relaxed, letting his mind wander.

"NO WAY!"

Seth's fist swung out, hitting the glass of water on his table and making it shatter and brake. The outburst from Leah was even more annoying then hearing Oliver try to play guitar. Seth didn't think he was ever serious when he played, hopefully he wasn't, but it was still annoying. Wanting to block out the noise, Seth reached out, avoiding all of the broken glass, and got his iPod, quickly sticking in the ear buds quickly and turning it on. The first song that came on was Yourbiggestfan by Nevershoutnever. Seth liked Christofer Drew, he had a really nice voice.

_And an amazing body…_

Seth growled to himself, swinging his hand out again, this time hitting something a bit soft, but also tough. Whatever it was collapsed on top of him, covering Seth's fist. He quickly pulled it back, pausing his music quickly and flipping his eyes open. They went wide fast, and stared at what he had hit.

There, Oliver stood, doubled over and holding his stomach. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Seth yelled, sitting up and moving closer to the other. He held one hand up, squeezing his eyes tight as he maneuvered himself over Seth's body, brushing against him _a lot_, and laid on the other half of the bed.

He took deep breaths as he tried to recover. Seth stared over him all the while, feeling terrible about hitting him. Seth knew that the werewolf gene had increased his strength and he knew that that hit to the stomach would hurt. Badly.

Finally, Oliver relaxed, closing his eyes and letting his head fall off to the side a bit. "Damn kid," He said in a hushed voice. "You're the reason I'm terrified of making a move on your sis." He opened his eyes and smirked up at Seth, only to wink at him. "Kidding, 'ya know." He said after a moment of silence.

Seth sighed. "Yeah, I know. You've never liked Leah." He remembered the old days when Oliver would have so many opportunities to kiss his sister, but he never would. It made Seth wonder who he really liked, seeing as Leah was pretty nice looking back then. Now she was all…Ew.

Oliver shrugged. "I'm into, 'ya know, good looking guys," He said, relaxing back on Seth's bed and sighing as he raised his arms to the back of his head.

Seth smiled. "Ha, I understa--" He paused, making his voice softer until finally stopping. He suddenly laughed, hoping that it was appropriate. "You said 'guys' you know…" He mumbled, still laughing a bit.

Oliver looked at Seth like he was insane. "Uh, yeah. I know. Didn't Leah tell you?" He asked, reaching around Seth, and touching him _a lot_, and grabbed the remote to the tiny TV in the corner of Seth's room. He flipped it on and began to watch the last channel Seth had had it on, which happened to be MTV with South Park on. Oliver smiled as he watched.

Seth's eyebrows furrowed as he opened his mouth to talk a few time, then finally said, "Tell me what?" He questioned.

"I'm gay." He said simply, focused on the television. He looked around the bed for something else, obviously not finding it as he huffed and went back to watching TV. Seth didn't reply as he turned his head to the side to watch the show as well. Suddenly, Oliver was chuckling. "Ahh, at least you reacted better then Sam," He said quietly, laughing as some joke was made. "He threw a louder fit then your internal one."

"I don't have a problem with it!" Seth blurted out, a little too quickly. He cleared his throat, saying, "I, uh, I mean I don't think that's bad or anything…" He said quietly.

Suddenly, Oliver was trapping Seth's body. His eyes were wider than anything on the planet as he stared up, not being able to see the boy caressing him everywhere. Oliver's head was sideways, his lips against Seth's neck. "So what _do_ you think about it?" He asked.

Seth couldn't reply. He couldn't do anything as he stared up at the ceiling, trying to get his voice back. It seemed like forever, but soon, laughter was heard and Oliver was pushing himself off of him, rolling on his side next to the boy and staring at Kyle making another fat joke and Cartman making another Jew joke. "Dude," He said, still laughing. "I can't believe you just let me give you a hickey." He said, shaking his head.

At that, Seth's eyes became wide again. "Wait, what?!" He asked, jumping up to run to the bathroom. He was so fucking out of it he didn't notice the sucking and kissing. Soon after jamming the light on and examining his neck, Seth ran back into his bedroom and grabbed the closest object, which ended up being a bag of skittles from his nightstand, at Oliver's head. "You bitch! What's Leah gonna say!? Then what am _I _gonna say?! Why would you do this?!" He questioned, looking around for other things to throw. Oliver just laid there. Laughing. His. Ass. Off.

_And what an amazing ass that was…_

* * *

_**I, personally, thought that was fucking hilarious. I've had a friend do that to me before, randomly jump on me and suck my neck. Ahh, I gave him hell for it…And so did my mum.**_

_**LYZ**_

_**You know what this means. I expect that chapter finished and I want to DROOL over that sex! YOU HEAR ME?!**_

_**I heart you Ai 3**_

_**Ai= Love in Japanese.**_

_**And I also Koi you 3**_

_**Koi= Love in Japanese**_

_**And I onemorethingthatiforgot you, too :3**_


End file.
